1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machinery for the conversion of wood products into viable base construction materials and more specifically, the invention relates to a planing machine to convert small diameter, short logs, or split logs into construction materials without generating waste.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently available log processing machines, grind, crush, chip, or chop logs, severely degrading their wood fibers and their strength. The methods used in industry to produce veneers is limited to the use of logs of substantial size. Smaller logs are wasted because they cannot be processed with existing machinery.
The instant invention is designed to exploit the valuable physical characteristics of veneered wood which is commercially produced by slicing thin veneer sheets from wooden logs. The rotary planing table and feed chutes of the instant invention were designed to slice short, small diameter, split logs into thin sheets of veneer without creating waste. The veneer strips can thereafter be split and cut to uniform shapes for processing into laminated veneer building products, such products are inherently superior to their solid wood counterparts.